ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Vreedle Brothers (Earth-68)
This is the version of the Vreedle Brothers that appear on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. They appear in the John Smith 10 franchise, John Smith 10: Final Fantasy, Ryder 10 and Jane Smith 10. These brothers are made up of Octagon and Rhomboid Vreedle. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) The Vreedle Brothers first appeared in a mass of bounty hunters going after John Smith to get the Omnitrix for Vilgax. They are defeated. They later return to retrieve Ship from Julie by a court order. John defeats them, and blows their ship up, essentially killing them. They were the first deaths of the series. They return rather quickly, being recruited by Albedo for his Negative 10. They are defeated and arrested. Sometime after this, their Pa forces them to join the Plumber Academy. Due to the Clone Wars, they are allowed to graduate and become full-fledged Plumbers. When Gwen, Ahsoka Tano, Lucy and Eunice sneak into a Plumber base, they try to arrest them, but fail. An alternate form of each of them appears in a crossover briefly. When John returns from traveling dimensions, The two brothers have joined the New Chess Pieces, being forced to by Ma Vreedle. They are defeated in the first round, but appear again later in Phantom's castle. Sunder (Earth-68) convinces them to join the heroes, but are instantly defeated and captured. They assist the heroes for the rest of the series. Despite their return to the good side, Ma gets them on her side once again, forming as a distraction as she drains the ocean's to create Pretty Boy clones. They are defeated, but take control of the Proto-Truk after knocking Elektra out. She gets her revenge by blowing them up with Ma's machine. They return a few episodes later, freaking Elektra out as she thought they were ghosts. They are involved in the struggle for the Anihilaarg, which almost destroys the universe. They get a running gag of being able to sneak up on Elektra and knock her out from behind, a fact that Elektra is deeply ashamed of. Appearances * Nowhere to Run * Vreedle, Vreedle (John Smith 10) * John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 1 * John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 2 Galactic Battle * On the Run (John Smith 10) Distant Worlds * Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 (alternate dimension) (cameo) Phantom Watch * War Games Revived * Darkness and Power * Army of Friends * Double or Nothing (John Smith 10) * A New Hero (John Smith 10) Omniverse * The Mother of All Vreedles (John Smith 10) * So Long and Thanks for All the Smoothies (John Smith 10) * Outbreak (John Smith 10) (cameo) * Prison Guard * Vreedlemania (John Smith 10) * Oh Brother, Where Art Thou? Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Octagon and Rhomboid Vreedle appear as Turks, the special agents of Shinra. They are defeated in their first attempt, then return with Driscoll. They fall into the Lifestream, where the three are all mutated. Octagon becomes part Merlinisapien, while Rhomboid becomes part Tetramand. Appearances * Doom Buggy * Lifestream * Invading Shinra Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Octagon and Rhomboid are hired by Khyber to capture Ryder. They are blown up on their first attempt, but return with all the other bounty hunters. Appearances * Don't Fear the Repo * Ride for Your Life Part 1 * Ride for Your Life Part 2 * Return to Forever Part 1 (Ryder 10) * Showdown at the 51 Corral * Area 51 (Ryder 10) * The Mother of All Vreedles (Ryder 10) Dimension 3 (Jane Smith 10) Michael Morningstar hires the Vreedle Brothers to attack Jane Smith, Lucy and Ben, in an attempt to get the Omnitrix. This incident results in Jane learning that Lucy was a Plumber, and gets Ben hit by a car. Appearances * Absolute Power Part 1 (Jane Smith 10) Trivia * The Vreedle Brothers appear in the first season of each Dioga beta franchise. They are the only villains to do so. * The Vreedles always first appear being hired by someone to take out the heroes. * Their status as heroes or villains changes frequently in John Smith 10. * Final Fantasy is the only series where they aren't killed at least once. This is because they don't have regenerative powers there. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Groups Category:Male Aliens Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Ryder 10 Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:New Chess Pieces [[]] Category:Earth-68 Category:Males Category:Vreedles